


See You Smile

by Falcon (obligatory_word)



Series: Weathered Storms (Regressive!Emily AU) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Regressive!Emily, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatory_word/pseuds/Falcon
Summary: Emily can't sleep after the traumatic events on the boat. Turns out neither could Chloe. Beca, Chloe and Emily all seek comfort as a family.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Weathered Storms (Regressive!Emily AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738297
Kudos: 47





	See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm capable of writing fluff. This was actually really cute.  
> Set in PP3.

She can't sleep. Emily can't sleep.

She's tossing and turning and she couldn't sleep.

The performance was over. They were done! She could go back to Barden, she could-

_BOOM!_

She started, jerking upright. She hugged her stuffed penguin close, eyes wide.

There was something in the dark. Shifting.

"Hello?"

She took a glance towards the other bed. She could see Beca and Chloe tangled together in the sheets, cuddled close to each other. Beca was deeply asleep... Chloe... was not.

Her blue eyes stared right at Emily.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered, careful not to wake her girlfriend.

Emily nodded, shaking. She practically jumped at another booming noise, realizing it was only thunder outside. "I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. I can't sleep either. I'm still wondering if this is all a dream, when I wake up you're dead in Beca's arms and she's dying," Chloe muttered, hugging Beca close.

"Can I climb into bed with you? If it- if it doesn't seem weird... at all... I just..." Emily jumped again at the thunder and the soft pattering sound of rain on the windowsill.

She likes rain.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Emily quickly scurried into their bed, diving under the covers like a child hiding from an imaginary monster. She was trembling, and Beca began to stir.

"Wha- wha? Em, what- you okay?"

"Can't sleep." Emily gripped tighter onto Chloe's shirt, and so Chloe eased herself so that both Beca and Chloe could hug Emily. "Too loud. I thought you died."

The thunder crackled again. Beca flinched at the familiar sound, before looking back at Emily, who was curled up into a ball between her and Chloe.

"It's okay, Em. It's okay..." Beca hushed, sitting up straighter and wrapping an arm around Emily. Chloe followed suit, both of them framing her in a protective embrace. "We're not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that."

"No, we can't. But we'll be here as long as we can to help you. Okay?" Chloe asked gently. "We will grow. Remember what we said?"

"This is family," Emily repeated quietly. "Nothing takes apart our family."

"Atta-girl," Beca smiled tiredly. "Do you feel better now?"

Emily wrinkled her nose a little. Some of her little self was peeking through. "A bit."

"A lullaby?" Chloe asked. "Would that help?"

Emily looked down, then nodded almost childishly.

Chloe smiled, before remembering a song Emily sang to Stacie's kid earlier in the tour.

_"Looking like today is something good..."_

She could feel Beca's smile as she continued, _"The sun is shining only like it should..."_

They both harmonized from the next bit onwards, feeling Emily lean drowsily against Chloe at the lullaby.

_"You never know what tomorrow's gonna bring..."_

Beca and Chloe leaned back on their pillows, letting Emily lie between them like a child between her parents.

_"But whatever it is I'm gonna sing..."_

Emily sleepily opened her mouth and harmonized right along with them as Chloe and Beca felt their eyes closing as well, the exhaustion from all that had happened finally closing in on them.

_"Oh, my, what a wonderful feeling..."_

They felt her grasp for both their hands like a child accepting their parents' outstretched hands and smiled. Beca lazily reached out across Emily, her hand landing on Chloe's as she rubbed her thumb over her arm.

_"Ooo I have gotta be dreaming..."_

Chloe reached out and pulled Beca closer to Emily, leaving a small peck on Beca's head over Emily's head. This caused a little giggle from Emily.

_"Feels so good, all I can do is smile..."_

Emily let out a huge yawn, one that made her parents chuckle and nuzzle sleepily into one another, holding Emily close in the middle as they sang the last part of the lullaby softly, drifting off to sleep.

_"Feels so good... all I can do is smile..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Drop prompts if you like! Be sure to check the series notes for the main breakdown of the timeline.


End file.
